


Sick Day...

by VoltronIsBae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael get sick and the guys step in to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story so enjoy!

This was not Michael’s week. 

It started with half of his videos failing to render, causing half of them to come out a few hours later than they should have. The next day, all of the guys’ systems crashed, causing a lot of anger to fill the room, not at each other but the system, and longer days. Then, for some reason, he broke a controller in the middle of a let’s play, leaving him out of that one. Everything this week at the office was just a train wreck. Now, to top it off, he was sick. 

Just. Fucking. Great.

He knew that he should go home and get some sleep, maybe tell one or all of his boyfriends how bad he felt, or else he would get worse… but this let’s play needed to be edited and out by the end of the day. Sleep and healing could wait. He was sure that none of his busy boyfriends would notice how bad he was actually feeling if he just focused and kept to himself. It would be a hell of a lot easier to hide it if his head would stop hurting, though.

However, going unnoticed by Michael, Ray was watching him, seeing right through his act. He could tell that something was wrong with his boyfriend as he watched him rub his face for the fifth time in the past few minutes. From this angle, Ray could tell from the man’s slouched figure, flushed cheeks, and silent mouth that something was wrong with his usually raging boyfriend. He looked around the room slightly to see if any of the guys had noticed their sick red head. Most of them were focused upon their work, besides Geoff, who was staring intensely at the back of Michael’s head.

Geoff was always the one who could pick up how any of them were feeling and could tell easily that Michael was miserable. But what he didn’t pick up on was just how sick the man truly was, because not five seconds after Geoff made eye contact with Ray, realizing that the smaller man had picked up on Michael’s state as well, did the man collapse to the floor, taking down a now panicking Ray with him. 

“Oh shit!” Ray shouted as he barely held onto an unconscious Michael. Geoff jumped up from his chair and grabbed Michael’s shoulders on his way down, keeping him from slamming his head on the ground. The other men in the office quickly diverted their attention from what they were doing to their downed boyfriend.

“What is going on?” Gavin asked, panic laced in his accent. 

“I don’t know. He hasn’t looked good at all today and now he just collapsed.” explained Ray as he and Geoff laid out Michael. Ryan quickly kneeled down next to Michael, checking his pulse and feeling his forehead, noticing how warm he was.   
Geoff removed the downed man’s skewed glasses from his face and ran his hand over his forehead as well, his worry growing by the second.

“Well, it looks like he overworked himself, and is running a fever as well.” Ryan explained as he watched Michael slowly come around.

“Should I call an ambulance?” asked Jack as he held a semi-panicked Gavin close. Ray quickly looked up at him, shaking his head furiously.

“Not yet. Michael hates hospitals. If he gets worse when he wakes up, then we can.” Jack nodded in understanding; he himself disliked hospitals with a passion and knowing Michael, he must be worse. Jack thoughts were cut off when a groan filled their small office.

“W-What…. happened?” Michael asked, eyes slowly opening, his surroundings slightly blurred. He could feel someone’s hand carding through his hair, confusing him slightly.

“Well, we were hoping that you could tell us that.” Geoff said, readjusting himself so that Michael had more room to lie down. Michael gave him a confused look, his mind still fuzzy from passing out. But when he noticed Ray also next to him, looking down on him with a face full of concern while petting his hair, he knew he had done something. The final straw was the rest of the men around the room, who watched on with worried eyes. 

“I’m on the floor…. I passed out, didn’t I?” It was more of a statement than a question, but they still nodded. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, fuck.” Geoff replied, becoming agitated with his boyfriend slightly. “Why didn’t you tell us that you were exhausted, or sick, for that matter?” Michael looked up a Geoff, regret slowly rising in his eyes.

“I didn’t want to worry you guys. This week has been shitty and I know you all just wanted to go home. I thought I could have lasted that long-“

“Well dumbass, that didn’t work out so well now did it?” interrupted Jack, his face and voice mixed with worry and a little anger. 

“You should have just told us you, bloody knob. We wouldn’t have minded.” Gavin said as he pulled away from Jack and kneel down next to Michael. Geoff sighed, glancing at the bearded man, a silent conversation going on between them, ending with Jack nodding and leaving the room.

“Alright since you’re wake, let’s get you up and head home.” Geoff said, rising to his feet.

“But what about the vid-“Michael was abruptly cut off by a light smack to the back of his head, courtesy of Ray.

“Michael, shut up and try to stand up without passing out again.” All Michael did was give Ray a small glare before a grateful smile appeared in its place. Michael slowly made his way, with the help of Ray and Gavin, to his feet, just as Jack made his way back into the office. 

“Geoff, Burnie said it was ok that we all head out early.” Geoff nodded in response before he took Michael from Ray, who smiled gratefully at the older man. Geoff could tell that he was still extremely shaken from watching Michael just collapse next to him, unable to do anything but follow him.

“You guys should take him home. I’ll stay here and shut everything down then walk home.” Ray offered as he gathered his own things together. 

Ryan looked at Ray, an eyebrow raised. “Ray, you are not staying here alone. Besides, it’s been raining all day; if you walk home, Michael won’t be the only sick one here.” 

“Ryan, how about you stay with Ray and help him get everything situated and then head to the store,” offered Jack, knowing how protective Ryan could get, “because I know we will need something for dipshit over there.”

“Hey!” 

“You know I’m right.” Was all Jack responded with, giving Michael a small smile to show he was joking.

Both men smiled and agreed, watching as the rest of them dragged the sick man out of the room, Geoff’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist. They didn’t need him to pass out on them again.

“Guys, I can walk just fine without you.” Michael pleaded, not wanting to burden his boys anymore then he already was.

“No you can’t. So shut up and let us help you.” Jack said, watching Michael carefully. Michael went to respond, but when a sneeze hit him, making him dizzy, his response was lost in it. They arrived to their car fairly quickly, receiving sympathetic glances and smiles from their co-workers. 

They arrived at their car fairly quickly, as was placing Michael into it. He was out like a light within moments of laying his head on Gavin’s shoulder. The drive was only about twenty minutes, but to Michael it was some of the best sleep he had gotten in the last few days. When they arrived at home, Gavin had to shake him awake. He tumbled his way out of the car, his lungs working through a coughing fit, which finally dissipated as he got out. Jack grabbed a hold of his shoulder gently, leading the half asleep man up the steps. Michael barley remembered taking off his shoes or heading up stairs, but the best part was when he made it into their bed and passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Michael slowly woke up, confused by the darkness of the room and the warm, comforting feeling coming from behind him. Soon the sleep began to fade and he realized that he was at home, in bed, with one or more of the boys wrapped around him.

“Michael?” a small, sleep ridden voice asked, their arms shifting around his waist. “Are you awake?” Michael quickly realized that it was Ray who was with him. He tried to turn over so he could face his boyfriend, but when he felt how sore his muscles were, he let out a low, pain filled moan.

“Ow… Why does everything hurt?” he winced at how raspy his voice sounded to his ears. He felt Ray slide his arms from around him, his warmth leaving him but allowing him to roll on his back. 

“Well, it might be that you’re extremely sick, with a fever of 102.3 and worked yourself until you passed out on me -which scared the shit out of me by the way.” Ray explained as he grabbed his glasses and a glass of water from the bed side table. Just as he handed the cup to him when the door suddenly opened and the rest of the guys filed into the room.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Geoff asked, coming to sit near Ray, pulling him close.

“Like I got ran over by a truck, but that is better than how I felt earlier. How long have I been asleep?” 

Jack looked at him from his seat on the end of the bed.

“Well let’s just say we got home around 2 in the afternoon and its now 8:30 in the morning.” Michael looked at him a little shocked.

“I slept for that long? I still feel like shit.” 

“Well yeah, you bloody pleb.” said Gavin as he laid down next Michael, Ryan quickly following him. Everyone gathered around him, snuggling with him and each other. He realized then, as everyone settled into bed with him, that he should have never tried to hide how sick he was. He didn’t need to when he had five men who cared for him, and in return, who he loved fully and unconditionally. They would always be there for one another, in any situation. He just had to remember that he wasn’t allow any more and had people to lean on in a time of need.

With that final thought, Michael closed his eyes, a smile on his face, and surrounded by five men he truly loved, knowing he could sleep peacefully knowing he had people that cared for him. Just as he was about to fade into sleep once again, a sudden sneeze, that was not his own, shattered the silence.

“God dammit Ray!”


End file.
